Good boy
by marskid
Summary: Just where did Huntress and Question go after Double Date.
1. Chapter 1

It was brick, the wall that he shoved her up ageinst. It was brick, and it was harder then him.

but all she could think about was getting him inside her, to feel that face of his beneth her

lips, and feel his rock hard monster shooting into her hard anuff to be considerd rape. she

pushed him back anuff to drop to her knees and pulled down his zipper, she reached inside

and pulled out his dick, it had to be atlest nine and a half, to ten inchs long, and she could

barley rap her hand around it. she started to rub his cock as hard and fast as she could, wile

slowly working the head of his tool into her mouth, and using her other hand to play with his

balls. he started to buck into her mouth, holding onto the back of her head for dear life. as she

rose to her feet he rufly turned her around and pushed her outfit aside and thrust his acking

dick inside of her cunt, and started hammering into her like thare was no tomarrow. as his

hands started to play with her nipples, she started to moan, and scream his name out to the

empty alleyway and yelled for him to go faster, and harder. in no time at all she was

screaming to the heavens as her orgasm hit her like the mother of all tidel waves, witch was

hightend by the feeling of his hot sticky cum shooting up into her pussy a few minits later, afterword

thay where up and pulling thare outfits back on when his comm. link went off.

"Question respound." came the voice of the martian manhunter.

"Question here."

"Batman needs to see you up here."

"Be thare in a minit."

"So, was that as good for you as it was for me?" Said Huntress.

"Of course."

"Well, you know my name. Whats yours?" She said as she pulled him closer to her by his tie and started kissing his neck.

"Victor, but I go by Vic." Q said as he started kissing her neck and rubbing her titts.

"Well Vic, heres my number, call me tomarrow after 11:45AM, but not befor 12:20PM."

"And if I dont?" he said befor grabing her ass.

"Then ill track you down and brake your legs, and _this_." She said as she grabed his cock and sqeesd hard anuff to turn him on, and get her point across.

"Yes maam." He said with a smirk.

"Good boy." She said smileing up at him.

And with that, he was gone, for now.

the end, or is it?


	2. arthers note

If you wunt me to add another chapter, youll have to give me betwen five or ten reveiws.

And if you do Ill send you a Q shaped cookie.


	3. Three is always good better

thay are not mine, althowe i wish thay where. beware, spelling is shit.

it had been a shity day for the question, first he was called to the wartchtower at 5:35AM, forcing him to call into work to take a sick day, AND, Helena had made reservations at one of Gothoms better resteronts that was actuly clean for thare one year annaversery. But now he had to sit at some confrince along with Flash, Ice, and Dove, repazinting the league, atlest he didnt have to DO eneything.

All of a sudden, a set of hands started to work at his fly, hands that he knew vary well. lifting up the tabble cloth only a little, he could see Helenas hande taking out his shaft, and giving him a wink before pulling down the cloth. she takes him into her mouth and bobs her head up and down, liking his shaft like an ice cream cone, and finily deep throuting him. he was almost redy to blow when she stoped, taking him out of her mouth, and taking her hands with her, he reches for his fly as a pussy is shuved onto his cock, he lets out a tiny moan and thanks god no one heard him. all of a sudden a toung that isnt Helenas starts to lick at the under side of his dick like a cat drinking water, after about fifteen minits of this dubble attack the tounge and pussy leave his dick agien, only for both tounges to start blowing him at the same time. finily after a few more minits thay let him cum all over thare faces, reching down, and pulling up the tabble cloth he finds Helena in savilion cloths, and Ice in her outfit liking his cum of each others faces, after a minit of cleaning up thay all go to the ladies room to, finish the game.


End file.
